Trust Me
by TanoxxxSkywalker and E-Kae
Summary: What If Lux Was The Only One To Help Ahsoka Trust Herself Again? She's Not Sure She Can... She Said So Herself. But What IF That Changed? Could Lux Do That? ...Please R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

There's no future ahead of me. I've left... I left with a choice. I hurt him... I hurt him the most. Anakin Skywalker was no longer my master. And I was no longer his padawan. I've grown close to him over the year. I've became stronger and indepandant. But not so much trusted...

That was the problem with me. Could I be trusted? I wasn't so sure myself. I've never... Been against so many people and have no one to be there for me, taking my side. Well, except Anakin. I understood that he'd trusted me. But... I couldn't trust myself.

Even though Barriss had framed me, and turned the council against me, she did make a point. She was right.

_"I did it. Because I've come to realize what many people in the Republic have come to realize, that the Jedi are the ones responsible for this War. That we've so lost our way that we have become villains in this conflict, that we are the ones that should be put on trial, all of us! And my attack on the Temple was an attack on what the Jedi have become: an army fighting for the Dark side, fallen from the Light that we once held so dear. This Republic is failing! It's only a matter of time."_ -Barriss Offee.

I didn't want to believe it. But she was right. It was only a matter of time. I started noticing how fustrated I was becoming with war. I knew for a while, but... I think I just didn't want to believe it. And I still don't.

My trip would be tiring, lonely, and saddening. Crying was unusual. I didn't really cry. I didn't like to cry. Being alone was sad. But the outcome of this trip would be exciting. Or at least I hoped. I didn't give it much thought as to where I would go. But I did want to pay a visit to a friend. Politian's have great adivce. Young politican's are just learning great advice. But the politian I was going to see, his advice (if any) would be great. I needed advice. How can I trust myself? It sounds like a simple question, but there's not much of an answer...

Its when I landed, and I could see him running towards the ship. When I exited, my first respons was,"Hi Lux."


	2. Chapter 2: Lux Again

**Chapter Two**

_**Every consequence is the result of a choice.**_

"Ahsoka!" Was Lux's first response. He pushed through other people who also exited the ship. Transportation was easy. It was all about who you _know_. When Lux reached me, the smile on his face gotten bigger and he pulled me into an embrace.

I hugged him back, "It is great to see you, Lux". We pulled away and smiled at each other. He nodded, "It's great to see you, too. Come on, let's go" , he replied, and I followed him. We walked to a direction where a speeder was parked.

"I'm glad you asked me to come. It's not usual that friends come and visit me", Lux started to say, glancing at me.

"Well, you know me", _Almost_, "Our visits just sort of happen unexpectedly", Which was basically true. Lux gave me a grim look and said, "Yes, I know". But somehow, his response seemed to have meant something else. I just nodded.

When we reached the speeder, we bother got in, and were off. And to be honest, I didn't even know _where_. When I contacted Lux, it was sort of a last minute thing. I didn't plan on staying long, either. That was the little deal I made with myself. _The amount of time I was around Lux…_

"So why so sudden?" Lux was amused. I almost jumped, which was stupid of me, because I knew it was just Lux with me. May be it was the question. I wasn't sure.

"Oh, there's no reason", I lied, which I disliked doing most of the time, "Just felt the need to see you again, is all" I watched as other speeders passed us.

"Oh, well that's great", Lux through me another smile, "I love seeing friends. The ones I already know, not the ones I'm _trying_ so hard to make. Don't get me wrong, meeting people is fine. But when I'm around people I feel comfortable around, it's different. It's better. It makes me so glad… 'cause _you're_ here". He turned away from me, and focused on his driving.

"I get what you mean", I said to myself quietly. The minutes continued for a while, silence falling over us. I didn't know exactly what to say. I assumed Lux didn't either, but I didn't blame him. I didn't want to start the conversation by saying, '_Yeah, so I left the order now. I'm free to practically do whatever I want. Well, almost. Just not breaking the law or anything. But, yeah, I left the order. It hurt. I cried. Blah, blah, blah'…_

"Anything major that you've accomplished? Knowing you, you'll do your best to accomplish anything", Lux tried to joke.

The question also sent another jolt in me. _Yeah…. I'll do my best to accomplish anything_. "Actually, my recent accomplishment was proving I can be trusted" _Sort of a lie. I 'can' be trusted. The question was, was 'if' I was trusted…_ But not so likely. I couldn't bring myself to trust myself after the council didn't trust me. It was strange. Because I did blame Barriss, but she was right. She was just right, and I _blamed_ her. And again, I _hurt _Anakin.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked, confused with a puzzled look on his face.

"In my positing, who knows?" I said under my breath, and answered him louder, "I guess…" After my reply, he glanced at me with a frown. It didn't feel right. I can feel his emotions turning….

"But I don't want to talk about me. Let's talk about you. How's life? I mean, you seem happy", Well, _did_, "Senator of Onderon, huh? That must be the _'it'_ for you", I smiled with my teeth showing.

His smile got bigger, "It's great! I've grown up learning about politics. You know, my mother being a Senator herself. But this is great! …It's good. But I don't actually consider it, my _it_", He chuckled.

I blinked, "Sounds like you're enjoying it than."

"Yes. But sometimes, I make mistakes. And like most people, I learn from them. Haven't you ever made a mistake?" He asked, turning his attention towards me.

Suddenly the sun seemed to be burning into my skin in that same moment, I wish I would melt to death. But stupidly, I said, "_Like most people"_, with a fake smile. He nodded, soft smile still in place, and focused on his driving once again. _Thank the force…._

I thought speaking with Lux would be easy. Well, no. That's not what I mean. What I really mean is: I thought speaking with Lux would be easier because he obviously still _didn't know_. But that was good! Somehow… I couldn't bring myself to tell Lux I left the order without facing the shock, the surprised look, the O-M-G look…. I didn't want to tell _anyon_e. I wanted it to be like I wasn't even a jedi. That I wasn't _ever_ a jedi. Like I was just normally proceeding with my life, when I wasn't.

"You'll be staying for dinner?" Lux asked, coming to a stop. We sat in the speeder. He was waiting for an answer. I nodded.

"Sure. If that's okay with you?" I asked, glad that he was able to take my mind off of…._ Well, yeaaah._

"I'd love for you to stay. You're great company. One of the bestest friends I have", he grinned, and we bother got out of the speeder. I examined the building in front of me. An apartment. Most likely **Lux's** apartment.

**(A/N Hey guys, it's E-kae and I. The ones and only.. probably. :p Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. We've decided to work on something 'new', and get on with life. Don't worry about 'Strange Things', we haven't forgotten about **_**that**_**. And those of you who haven't read it, we suggest you do. Anyways, we'll update soon. Depending on how many reviews we get. Have a good morning/afternoon/evening/life :D )**


End file.
